


otacon sharts and then dies

by injure



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Farting, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injure/pseuds/injure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk what to say about this besides im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	otacon sharts and then dies

snake and otacon were hanging out and eating plain vanilla ice cream because they fucking suck when otacon let a big one rip. he blushed. "oh im so sorry snake i didnt mean to..."  
"no its ok" snake was blushing too "actually i kind of liked it"  
otacon pushed up his glasses bc hes a scientist or something "oh.... is that so... " he said " in that case... want me to... do it again..?"  
snake nodded silently  
"aha.... tee hee... well, if you insist..." otacon bent over "HHHHHHUYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" He yelled as he forced out the largest fart of all time directly into snake's face.  
"h.....harder....." snake wimpered  
otacon pushed as hard as he could until little bits of shart exploded all over snake's front side. "oh man" said snake "that was good..."  
"oh thank you... ive never done anything like this before im flattered" said otacon before jumping out of a 7th story window  
\----  
a month later snake shat on his grave with tears on his eyes and got arrested


End file.
